Gamemode 4D
Gamemode 4D is a public server owned by Accidental Games. It is designed to give fans of Gamemode 4 an open server to play and experience a taste of what there is to offer (all modules used on server will be listed below). This server is the fourth iteration (Public Server IV). This server was opened on November 10, 2017. This server is the fourth iteration, but it's the first official GM4 server to be fully public as all previous servers had a whitelist with an application form. Wiki pages associated with the Public Server are marked with a banner as such or in their title (such as GM4D Public Town or GM4D Server Event). Getting Started When first spawning in Gamemode 4D, you will spawn randomly in the so called "Tutorial World." You will have a book in your inventory that explains that you have to craft a Mandala (in a normal crafting table). The Mandala allows you to travel to different dimensions. While holding the Mandala in the Tutorial Wold, right clicking the particles will take you to the so called "Overworld". This is the start of your adventure. Rules These are the rules that apply to all Gamemode 4 Platforms. You are expected to know and follow them at all times. Failure to do so could result in punishment. For more detailed rules- visit the Gamemode 4 Website. Server For each of the following rules, please see the website for more details. * No Cheating * No Stealing * No Griefing * Respect Others Builds * No Spam * No Impersonating Moderators * Be Responsible for your Account * No Hate Speech * No Excessive Lag Discord All chat rules on the server apply to the discord server. * Other discords related to Gamemode 4 are allowed, but not moderated, nor supported by the staff team. * Please use the text channels for their intended purposes. * #help is strictly for contacting staff. * If an issue needs to be brought to the attention of the staff team, you may use the ping-able roles @staff, @cmod, @mod, or @admin. * An @admin does not need to know when you have been stolen from, and a @cmod cannot help you if you lose your player-data through some glitch. * Try and avoid posting download links in the discord, incase the link is malicious. Instead, DM the interested people. Installed Modules Active Modules Dimensional Modules Some modules are only available in certain dimensions Player Ranking There are four ranks on the server. Ranks are not progression-based nor do ranks indicate extra survival features. * Donor '''- Donors have a gold-coloured name. One-time donation players receive this rank for a month, Patrons of the server have the rank until the end of their patronage. * '''Community Moderator - Indicated by a red "CM" in front of their names, Community Moderators can check for griefers / thieves on a server. These are assigned by Accidental Games. * Moderator - Indicated by a red "M" in front of their names, Moderators can check for griefers / thieves on a server, teleport to players in need and rollback damage. These are assigned by Accidental Games. * Admin - Indicated by a red "A" in front of their aqua-coloured names, Admins are responsible for the running of the server. They have OP (operator) permissions, can add, modify or remove Gamemode 4 Modules. Current server admins are Crazyman47 and Sparks from AccidentalGames, SpiderRobotMan and Bluefire610 Dimensions There are several dimensions you can reach. To teleport to different dimensions you must use the Mandala at specific places. Below are the dimensions. Vanilla Dimensions There are several differences between the normal dimensions of Minecraft and the dimensions of Gamemode 4D. The Overworld, Nether, and End have been tweaked to make the survival experience more difficult. The Overworld In this version of the overworld, the bedrock layer is completely flat and found at Y=40, opposed to the normal Y=0-5, ragged bedrock floor, thus coal ore is the only ore found within this dimension, apart from emerald ore which seems to spawn at the surface of the Overworld. Villagers cannot exist in this world, and will immediately disappear when converting from Zombie Villagers. Nether portals cannot be created in the Overworld. The End Portal cannot be found in the Overworld. The Nether The Nether cannot be accessed through the Overworld. To reach the Nether, a portal can be built at the very bottom area of Mining World 2. Portals in the Nether must be below a certain height to properly light. The End The End cannot be accessed through the Overworld. It is currently unknown how to reach the End, but it is thought that the End Portal will be found on The Moon. Significant Dates/ Moments Gallery Category:Community Category:GM4D